Floor length ball gowns and floor length bridal gowns have long been worn at weddings, formal receptions and other such occasions. Although these gowns are most attractive for the formal or ceremonial portion of the occasion they invariably become an uncomfortable and possibly dangerous encumbrance to the wearer when the informal portion begins, particularly when dancing is involved. Through the years solutions to this problem have been sought including the wearer draping the rear hemline of the gown over her arm or having a loop sewn into the rear hemline so that the loop could be passed over the wearer's wrist thus supporting the excess fabric off the floor. Still others had duplicate gowns made with long and shorter hemlines, changing into the shorter length gown at the initiation of the informal portion of the occasion. The latter solution being very costly and thus only affordable by a limited portion of the population.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple, temporary means of extending or shortening the length of a dress or gown.
Another object of the invention is to provide a low cost, temporary means of extending or shortening the length of a dress or gown.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ornamental means of temporarily changing the hemline and style of hemline of a dress or gown.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple low cost means of temporarily changing the appearance of a dress or gown.